


《关于宇智波佐助执着于内射这件事》

by natsume_z4



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsume_z4/pseuds/natsume_z4
Summary: 20岁佐：我真就一工具人呗，被迫穿越强看秀恩爱？我醋我自己。我站着挺累的，反正也没我什么事，我只想修炼忍术，从风魔手里剑到因陀罗之矢，当着大家的面我现在就要全放一遍！其实关于‘芳心纵火犯’，我个人很怕大家看到这里出戏，但是目前实在没有想出彼时鸣人应该怎样回答佐助，我本人不想写出模糊的台词带过，想要鸣人好好回答（抱头  如果大家觉得难以接受的话，就当作佐助爱吹火遁所以是纵火犯吧23333
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 31





	《关于宇智波佐助执着于内射这件事》

卧室的房门并未上锁，甚至没有关严，他只需要从门缝瞄一眼，就可以看到。

拥有和自己一样瞳力的男人，在门后同样凝视着他，仿佛已经恭候多时。

年长男人的视线并未从门外的不速之客身上移开，他紧紧地盯着，同时又俯身凑到金发碧眼的男子耳边，用清冷的嗓音，如同塞壬一般轻轻低语：“鸣人，你看谁来了？”

颤抖的唇边有些许不明的液体，橙色衣服的拉链被一拉到底，露出大片的胸膛，由于跪坐的姿势，腹部以下都隐蔽在阴影之中，仿佛藏起了什么不可言说的秘密。即使背对着房门，自己狼狈的样子不必被年轻的忍者发现，但旖旎的气氛和红成一片的耳朵却将主人彻底出卖。

“唔…”蓝色的眼睛蒙上一层水汽，眼下，脸颊，耳朵的温度都烫得惊人，嘴里的唾液腺好像要坏掉，抑制不住的分泌口水，惹得他不停的吞咽，可吞咽的声音在此刻又显得格外突兀，水声被放大，喉咙间的粘腻感挥之不去，一前一后两道炙热的视线盯在自己身上，每一秒都过得格外煎熬。

七代目火影大人眼里的水汽汇聚在一起，随着抬头的动作流到脸颊。“哈…”充满唾液的嘴张开，开合之间拉出粘腻的银丝，嫣红的舌尖微微伸出，他抬起头，沾染着自己气息的热气就这样喷在对方的脸上。“kiss…吧…”他轻轻催促到。

“要我吸你的舌头吗？”年长的宇智波用手抚过他的脸颊。

“嗯…”鸣人再也支撑不住，眯起双眼。这样的问题让他的脸羞得更红，可开口发出的却是甜腻的回答。

对方的薄唇微凉，可舌头却和自己一样炙热又柔软，他吮吸掉自己嘴里过多的唾液，可很快又有新的分泌出来，把对方的嘴唇也弄得一团糟。湿滑的舌头侵入到口腔，从侧面开始舔舐自己，又用舌尖轻蹭，引诱着和他贴的更近，再将舌尖卷起，不停地纠缠。

舌头，好舒服。

鸣人这样想着，就着接吻的姿势从地上慢慢起来，双手乖巧地环上佐助的脖子，整个人都贴在对方身上，让他承受自己全部的重量，这样就能借着重力，让自己痒得不行的乳头肆意地擦过对方的衣物，而不被轻易察觉。

就像不让对方察觉到自己的内心一样。

年长的宇智波为防止对方掉下去，小心地握住了鸣人的腰，手指轻轻在腰间磨蹭，不多时便不再遮掩，放肆地游走起来。稍作用力地抚过鸣人的后背，在对方平展的橙色外套上留下褶皱的痕迹。

门外的年轻忍者双手握拳，晦暗的阴影中看不清他的神色。他就这样愣在原地。

不够，光是亲吻还是不够，想要更多。

年长的宇智波愈发激烈地侵犯着七代目的口腔，将他的腿抬起放置在自己的左右两侧，单手爱抚背部片刻，便顺势滑进对方的裤子里面。

指尖触到的是一片粘腻，宇智波从鸣人的口中退出来，亲亲他的脸颊，在耳边亲昵地问道：“等不及了吗？”。

“啊！”不等鸣人回答，手指就着湿漉漉的液体滑了进去，那只平日里用来放千鸟的手骨骼分明，被不知廉耻的窄穴吞进了两根手指，讨好地吮吸着。宇智波佐助将手指整根抽出，带出一大股液体后，再狠狠的插入，来来回回模仿着性交的动作。七代目平日里穿着剪裁合身的裤子，此时此刻却成为了禁锢，佐助的手并不能很好地抽动，他吻住鸣人，另一只手一把将鸣人的裤子拉下。

不需要太多爱抚就能分泌肠液的淫荡窄穴暴露在空气中，羞耻的情绪令鸣人咬的更紧，同时又将佐助的手指吸到更深入的地方。将鸣人的裤子全部脱下之后，佐助的手指开始大力地向两边拓张。漂亮的手指将窄穴撑开，草草抽插两下之后又迫不及待地挤进另外两根手指。

“很疼吗？我要四根你才不会受伤。”佐助略带歉意的小声道，四根手指抽动的同时不忘低下头，用嘴照顾起鸣人被冷落的乳头。

“啊啊！别舔啊…”鸣人用手背挡住脸上的情潮，求饶出声。

其实是要更多才对，鸣人心里这样想着，四根手指在屁股里抽插扩张，却故意不肯触碰令自己舒服的地方，乳头一边被牙齿轻咬，舔舐，整个含进去吮吸，另一边不停用指腹玩弄，后穴的空虚异常强烈，这样的身体，到底要淫乱到什么程度，要从洞里流出多少粘腻的汁水，被手指侵犯到哪里，才能让对方快点把一整根狠狠的插进来？

“佐助…佐助…”鸣人胡乱地叫着，“快点…”手指绞住佐助的衣襟，生理泪水打湿了他漂亮的脸蛋儿，他催促道：“快点进来啊…”。

让后穴努力吞吐他的手指，让腰肢无力地贴在他的身上，让眼睛眯起方便流出更多眼泪，让嫣红的嘴唇微启，说话的同时夹带着轻微的喘息。

我在向你撒娇啊，佐助。

漩涡鸣人一把握住佐助的手，大力的将埋在体内的四根手指抽出。从佐助的身上滑下，膝盖落到地面，伸手去解对方家居裤上的系带。狰狞的性器弹出的瞬间，鸣人便急不可待地将巨物的顶端含在嘴里。

这是什么？

这种事情…怎么会…

门外的年轻宇智波陷入了深深的自我怀疑，他的七代目火影大人——此时此刻正沉下腰，向自己露出他流着水的屁股，替别的男人含鸡巴！

“唔…唔…”佐助的阴茎过于狰狞，撑得鸣人腮帮子鼓鼓的，很难想象这位清丽的漂亮宇智波会有如此的童颜巨吊。

太大了，嘴巴好酸，腰也使不上劲，可恶。对着门外的小朋友露出屁股好羞耻，但是佐助会嫉妒吗？

鸣人正想着，头顶便传来冷淡的声音：“鸣人，你在勾引他吗？”

“什…！？”年长的宇智波抽出自己的东西，一把将鸣人抱起，脱去对方松松垮垮的外套，让鸣人的后背贴上自己炙热的胸膛，分开他的腿，四敞大开，毫无保留地让他面向门外的年轻忍者。

“勾引的话，这样才对。”

“佐助！不要这样！”这种类似小孩把尿的姿势过于羞耻，漩涡鸣人的脸红得仿佛能滴下血，他的双手被禁锢在身后，只能胡乱地挣扎。

年长的宇智波居高临下地看向门外年轻的忍者，姣好的嘴唇却吐出让人难以置信的话语。“你对着他露出骚洞，不就是这个意思吗？这么想被别人看见我是怎样疼爱你的，还是…”宇智波单手扶住自己的阴茎，在鸣人湿润的洞口浅浅蹭了几下，龟头顺势就要插进去！

“不要！不要！”鸣人挣扎得更厉害，纤细的手腕上留下佐助的指痕，慌乱之中龟头随着鸣人的晃动在穴口来回摩擦，那里实在是太湿了，好几次龟头的前半段都被吞了进去，却又随着主人摇晃不定的动作抽了出来。

穴口来来回回被撑开，每次不待对方深入，灼热的顶端便离开。鸣人垂下了头颅，轻声呜咽起来，脆弱的脖颈就这样呈现在两位宇智波的眼前。“操我…快点…”鸣人用哭腔小声哀求着身后的人。

年长的宇智波终于不再忍耐，将自己硬到不行的鸡巴狠狠插进对方的窄穴当中。利器一进入，不等对方适应，便大力地操干起来。

“啊——”宇智波佐助实在是太大了，深色的阴茎上布满青筋，鸣人的窄穴被塞满，肉洞撑成一个过大的圆形，紧紧地箍住佐助，明明连完全吃进对方都十分勉强，洞口周围的皮肤被撑得近乎透明，肠壁却又贪婪地吮吸着，软肉紧紧缠住顶端硕大的龟头，扑哧扑哧吐出淫水，肠道的褶皱一寸一寸摩擦过粗大柱身，骚水随着阴茎抽插不断被带出，弄得佐助小腹一片亮晶晶。鸣人被操的抑制不住快感，引诱对方再深一点，侵犯到自己的最里面，嘴里的唾液混着眼泪簌簌流下，在交合的啪啪声里，一抬头又对上门外年轻人炙热的目光。

“别往这边看，不要看……”鸣人发出哀求声。察觉到怀里的人与年轻的自己有了视线的交集，宇智波佐助突然大力地顶弄起来，阴茎蹭过他的前列腺，轻轻抵住，开始小幅度地反复折磨。

“啊啊啊啊啊——！慢一点！佐助！”

佐助对鸣人双手的禁锢并未放松，另一只手套弄起鸣人的阴茎，从未使用过的那里已经吐露出白浊的液体，佐助突然觉得心情甚好，用舌头含住鸣人的耳垂，呼出热气，故意舔弄出的啧啧水声，传进鸣人的耳朵。“你不是就想让他看到这副样子，还是说让他也一起来？”

佐助肆意的抽插和搅动赋予了后穴强烈的快感，电流一般酥麻的感觉传到四肢百骸，耳边的舔弄和阴茎的抚慰怎样都好，佐助的鸡巴被自己含在屁股里吸，这个事实疯狂的刺激着鸣人的大脑，也许自己和淫荡的婊子没什么区别，想到这儿，鸣人的骚屁眼又软了几分，阴茎仅仅是小幅度的抽出，带出的红色穴肉也不要命地挽留吮吸，贪婪的样子仿佛要把对方的睾丸也尽数吞入。

“佐助…佐助…”鸣人艰难的回头，哆嗦颤抖地念着他的名字，佐助以为他要说些什么，附身凑过去过去倾听。

那是一个吻。

被禁锢的七代目火影大人竭力扭头，伸出舌头够住佐助的嘴唇，深深吻住身后在自己身体里纵火的嫌犯。

“只要你。”鸣人松口，鼻尖轻蹭着鼻尖。明明才接过吻，两人的双唇彼时处在若即若离的距离。情欲染红了他眼眶，蓝色的双眼却一尘不染，澄澈明亮。他看向佐助，和自己截然不同，曾经如同黑曜石一般深邃的左眼被轮回眼取代，一黑一紫倒也格外的搭配，鸣人笑着想到。随即感觉到对方身体一僵，鸣人担心自己的话语没能好好的传达，但只有这个，无论如何，也要告诉他：“我只要你。”

佐助从刚才起便一直沉默不语，他松开鸣人双手的桎梏，扶住鸣人的腰腿，就着插入的姿势小心地将对方转过来面向自己。

“啊…”动作间阴茎又深入了几分，等到完全坐到佐助的腿上，禁锢多时的手捶打在对方胸膛，鸣人小声地抱怨起来。

佐助深吸一口气，埋在体内的巨物不再作祟，他将鸣人整个环在怀里。

“你这个超级大白痴。”

“哈哈哈哈哈”鸣人抬起头笑着看向他。

“喂，其实你都知道的吧……”鸣人的视线落在对方的薄唇上，那里是他曾经想要亲吻而不能，不得不挥出拳头打在对方身上的地方。

我应该知道什么呢？鸣人。

我想堂堂正正的追求痛苦，却连那样也做不到。反倒是对你，我越来越不明白，到底该对你说出什么自私的话。

我应该知道你笨拙的掩饰自己身体的快感，向门外年轻的我摆出诱人的姿势，其实是想勾引我，让我更加疯狂的占有你吗？

可你明明把自己藏起来，不想被窥探内心，却又坦诚地渴求着我。

“我也是一样…”佐助愈发抱紧鸣人，将头埋在他的颈间。呼吸之间热气喷在身上，惹得他好痒，鸣人笑着说到：“你在撒娇吗？佐助。”

我也是一样，佐助想。明知道你的小心思，对不知情得的人宣称来我家蹭饭，做爱的时候偷偷磨蹭乳头，这些不坦诚的地方我却只觉得的可爱，并不想拆穿。你故意向门外的人谄媚让我嫉妒，所以我配合你说出对应的台词。但到此为止，我再也不能放任你这样温柔的折磨我。

佐助抬起头，额头贴上鸣人，对着清澈的眼睛一字一句、认真地说道：“我爱你，鸣人。我爱着你……我想陪伴你，拥抱你，占有你。我的感情渴望得到你的回应，曾经你亲口说我们只是朋友，但这次你不要再躲藏。”

佐助坚定的目光仿佛要把鸣人融化，宇智波眼里浓浓的爱意让鸣人措手不及。鸣人楞住了一会儿，随即从头到脚都泛起了红。

“？”

“你？你这个笨蛋笨蛋！！！！你在乱说些什么！！”番茄一样红的漂亮脸蛋露出羞愧万分的神色，鸣人双手不停捶在佐助的背上，脚也乱踢起来。

“好啦！”佐助钢铁般的臂膀紧紧环住怀他，不许他再乱动。

“你这个…你这个…”鸣人闭上嘴，想不出用什么词来形容面前这个说话露骨的家伙，由于情绪激动，闭嘴的样子看起来好像是在生气，被佐助吸肿的嘴唇微微撅起，眉眼间尽是让人忍不住怜悯的可爱。

“我这个什么？臭佐助？混蛋佐助？还是要把你叫过我的外号全部念一遍？”佐助微微拉开两人的距离，仔细地盯着他的脸，不肯放过每一个细微的表情变化。

鸣人一把拽过他的衣领，与年轻时如出一辙的动作，只不过接下来等待佐助的不再是头槌，而是鸣人一触即离的亲吻。

“你！这！个！芳心纵火犯！”看来只是吻已经堵不住他嘴了，这个臭屁佐助，我也很害羞啊！鸣人认真的回应道，像一只炸毛的小狐狸。

佐助看着他不自觉地笑了，漂亮的眉眼舒展开来，嘴角扬起好看的弧度，看得鸣人心也跟着软起来。

“那我要奖励。”

“什么奖励不奖励的，你简直莫名奇妙！”

“告白成功的奖励。”

“你…”鸣人环住他的脖子，生气地偏着头小声地嘟囔：“什么告白不告白啊，倒是快点和我结婚啊…明明我都表现的这么明显了的说…”说完头偏的更厉害了，露出一只血红的耳朵，简直不敢对上佐助的视线。

佐助沉默，随即下半身开始疯狂顶弄起来。他双手大力地揉捏鸣人的臀肉，将两瓣臀粗暴地分开，露出紧咬住自己的肉洞，比刚才直径更大的勃起阴茎操的更加卖力，一下下重复着直捣鸣人肠道中敏感的前列腺。

“唔…”熟悉的快感又席卷而来，成熟的身体任人采摘，鸣人在新一轮的情潮里迎合佐助摆动自己的腰肢，“佐助 …慢点…”鸣人像发情的猫一样叫着，阴茎随着挺动又不知不觉的射了出来，感受到对方的坚挺插入得越来越快，甬道内的粘腻液体充沛得不行，鸣人索性放下顾及叫得更加浪荡。

佐助的鸡巴快速进出，动作精准又狠戾，从鸣人口中吐出结婚这个词强烈的刺激着他的感官，这个少年漫画主角随时都能说出让人头晕目眩晕乎乎的直球发言。

“唔…鸣人…”清冷的声线忍不住在耳边沉沉低吟，宇智波佐助这次没有压抑声音，坏心眼地反击对方，也让他尝尝心脏狂跳的滋味，实际上不过是增加床弟之欢的小把戏罢了。“要我射给你吗？”

“啊…呜呜…快点射啊”鸣人的脸因为快感变得异常色情，眼尾的红晕微微上挑，软软地伏在佐助身上撒娇：“射进我里面来…会不会怀宝宝？”

佐助兴奋得微微战栗，雄性动物占有配偶与繁衍后代的本能刻在他的基因里，即使鸣人并不是他的附属品，但恶劣的想法在此刻不受控制地侵占了他的大脑。他的龟头又涨大了一些，彼时低头正对上鸣人妖冶的双眼，他竟然开始觉得狐狸会幻化成人并引诱人类这个来自东方某个国家的传闻不无道理。

“怀不上的话”佐助咬牙切齿地说到，“那就天天这样操你，每日每夜，用我的精液灌满你的屁股，直到怀上为止！”快速的顶撞将肉穴边缘的淫水打成泡沫，宇智波佐助狰狞的阴茎抽插了数十下之后，顶入到前所未有的深度，他在理智断弦之前轻咬住鸣人的侧颈，十根手指深陷于臀肉，将精液一股股射在鸣人过窄的甬道里。

“啊哈……”鸣人剧烈的喘息，感受着佐助的阴茎强烈而有力的跳动，等到对方终于将精液全部射完，牙齿离开脖子，眼里的疯狂慢慢消散，理智逐渐恢复之时，鸣人听到了佐助夹杂着喘息的沙哑的声线。

“对不起。”

鸣人摸摸刚才被咬的地方，那里只有一个淡淡的牙齿形状的凹痕。“你没有咬疼我的说。”鸣人眯起眼，轻快地笑了起来，凑到对方怀里索吻。

“鸣人…”佐助一下一下抚摸着鸣人汗津津的后背，亲昵地亲了亲他的额头、鬓角、脸颊，最后吻住嘴唇。

“为什么道歉？”鸣人亮晶晶的眼睛看向他。

佐助瞄了一眼门外全身僵硬的年轻自己，又将视线重新落在怀里的可人儿身上，开口说道：“因为以前的我不够坦诚，如果我再主动一点的话就好了。”

“站了那么久不累吗？”佐助觉得有些好笑，双手扶住鸣人的腰，对着门外青涩的自己说到：“给你看看你没见过的东西吧。”说罢，轻轻将鸣人抬起了一些。

“佐…佐助！”发泄欲望过后的身体异常敏感，还未疲软的阴茎埋在身体里，稍微一动便引得鸣人小声轻喘。阴茎缓缓抽离，鸣人不明白为何佐助会如此缓慢又小心地做出这样的动作，被抬起的身体微微悬空，让鸣人本能地没办法放松，只能在绞紧的状态感受巨物一点一点被抽出。

年轻的宇智波佐助从未如此痛恨过血轮眼能将事物看的这样仔细。他的眼中看到年长的自己正缓慢抽出阴茎，带出的精液弄脏了七代目火影大人的肉洞，那张小嘴现在竟然还在紧紧地咬着，当柱身大部分被抽出，穴口恰好套在龟头的底端时，32岁的自己传来一声恶劣的轻笑。“啵。”被肉穴咬住的龟头终于拔出，发出色情的声响，浑浊、粘腻、失禁般的液体争先恐后地从七代目合不上的屁眼中流出，像剪不断的线一样滴下，肉洞的主人拼命收缩，企图终止这场羞耻的闹剧，可结果却适得其反。收缩的内壁挤压出更多液体，精液与肠液混在一起的白浊被开开合合的小嘴吐出，暗示着脆弱的这里刚才经过了一番怎样激烈的折磨。

七代目火影大人回过头，害羞地瞥向自己。“你的鸣人在等你。”佐助听到对方温柔的声音。自从来到这个世界以后，无论何时，只要对上自己，他永远都是一副温柔的样子。年轻的宇智波佐助感觉心中涌起了一丝胀痛。

想要快点回去，那个世界里我们只是朋友，那才是真实的世界，我原本应该存在的地方。

宇智波佐助感到一阵眩晕，心中的胀痛愈发强烈，耳鸣严重，难以支撑身体，就这样倒了下来。

“！”  
猛地睁开眼，溪水潺潺的声音传来，宇智波佐助又置身于最初的山涧之中，怀中空无一物，他支撑着坐起来，随即又区起一条腿，捂住自己的额头，沉沉地叹息了一声。

\---全文完---

**Author's Note:**

> 20岁佐：我真就一工具人呗，被迫穿越强看秀恩爱？我醋我自己。我站着挺累的，反正也没我什么事，我只想修炼忍术，从风魔手里剑到因陀罗之矢，当着大家的面我现在就要全放一遍！
> 
> 其实关于‘芳心纵火犯’，我个人很怕大家看到这里出戏，但是目前实在没有想出彼时鸣人应该怎样回答佐助，我本人不想写出模糊的台词带过，想要鸣人好好回答（抱头 如果大家觉得难以接受的话，就当作佐助爱吹火遁所以是纵火犯吧23333


End file.
